Miracles
by KatInHerHat
Summary: Kurt Hummel is an aspiring doctor working in a local pharmacy. His life is pretty dull; until a little girl with big hopes to save her brother changes his life upside down.  My First Story.


The Beginning: Chapter 1

Eastern Regional Medical Center Philadelphia

A young man lies asleep upon a hospital bed. His little sister and mother are in the room, waiting for the doctor to come back with the results of his condition. The little girl runs her fingers across her brother's IV tubes and turns to her mother.

"He looks like a robot." She states bluntly. "Mommy, did the doctors turn bubby into a robot?"

Her mother laughs, "No, sweetheart. Your brother is sick; those IV's give him medicine to try to make him strong again."

"What about the patches on his chest?"

"Those are to monitor his heart, see-"Her mother points to the beeping machine. "That's your brother's heart rate. It shows how fast, or slow his heart beats."

"Will he be okay?" She asked.

Her mother smiled kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'm sure he'll be just fine baby girl."

3500 Powelton Ave  
>Apartment 3<br>University of the Sciences

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his already unkempt hair. It was a stressful day, three lectures, a professor who wouldn't get off his back, and a herd of girls who took his sexuality as a challenge. There was a mountain of homework sitting on his desk and an essay due by tomorrow. Kurt was currently being the king of procrastination; he needed to get this work done. His roommates had invited him for a drink at the local bar on campus, but he declined to stay behind and work; he would lose his scholarship if he didn't and his chances of being a doctor would be gone.

He snorted at the thought, he barely touched it. He wrote one sentence on his biology paper before he stopped and went on his I-Phone to play Angry Birds. Suddenly the game shut off and incoming phone call came in; it was his co-worker Cindy.

"Hey Cindy." Kurt answered.

"Kurt- oh thank god, listen I need you to cover my shift at work."

Kurt groaned, he really had to do this work. "Cindy- I- I have a shit ton of work to do."

"Please Kurt! I promise I'll pay you back somehow this is family business though. I'm going to be gone for a while and you're the only one kind enough to take my place."

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was he really going to accept Cindy's offer? Well it did mean more money in his paycheck and it would mean he would get to check out that hot blonde who came in every day.

"Alright Cindy I'll do it."

He heard her cry out in happiness, "OH KURT YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Yeah yeah, you owe me though."

"Your wish is my command! Thank you again Kurt!"

He heard the dial tone and he hit 'end' and put his phone down. He got up and walked into the bathroom across the hall and brushed his hair before finding his coat and name tag. He then grabbed his bag, throwing his phone, keys, and school books in there before leaving the apartment. It was a good twenty minute drive till he got to CVS on Wingohocking Street. He walked in and went straight into the back where the pharmacy was and began his shift.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson, your son has tumor."

Mrs. Anderson stared blankly at the doctor before looking over to her daughter. She was swinging her little legs back and forth singing some song she had heard on the radio. How on earth would she tell her daughter that her older brother had tumor.

"Now, we can treat him. A different treatment then the one we've been treating him with. It will take a miracle if not miracles. He's very sick right now and the chances are pretty slim, but we are will are willing to try anything as long as you and your husba-"

"This is my decision." Mrs. Anderson stated. "My husband takes no part in it. He wants nothing to do with our son. I will pay for the treatment. I'll pay anything to keep my son alive and for him to be healthy again.

After an hour of paper work and goodbye kisses, Mrs. Anderson took her daughter to the local pharmacy to buy her some color books and to pick up some food for her son while he stayed in the hospital.

Annabelle Anderson walked around the store searching for one thing.

Miracles.

She heard the doctor say it. This store must have them; it was where medicine was sold. She walked up and down the aisles in the back looking at the bottles. When she couldn't find it, Annabelle walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Can one of you help me?"

Kurt heard a small voice ask for help; he walked around and saw a little girl at the counter. He walked over and looked down at her. She had curly black hair pulled back into two pig tails and big brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, a frilly blue tutu with green stockings, and black sneakers.

"Obviously this one dresses herself." Kurt thought with a smile.

He cleared his throat. "How can I help you little miss?"

"First off, I am not little. I am five and a half years old. Second, do you sell miracles?"

Kurt was taken aback by her sass and stared at her like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat your question?"

"Do you sell miracles?"

Miracles? Oh. She was looking for a miracle. How do you tell a little girl that you don't sell those and that it's something you only-

"See my big brother is sick and the doctor told my mommy only miracles could save him. So I've been walking up and down looking for a bottle of miracles, because I want my big brother to be healthy again. He's the bestest brother in the world. He plays tea party with me and draws with me, but he can't now because he's sick. Please tell me you have some miracles."

Kurt panicked, oh god, he didn't want to crush her spirit. This little girl was so hopeful that they sold miracles and he didn't have the heart to tell her that they didn't. He glanced around the room hoping for some distraction to get him out of this situation when he noticed roses sitting in a bucket not too far away from him.

"That's it!" He thought.

"Actually, you're in luck. We do have some miracles!" He walked out from behind the counter and past her and took out a single rose.

"That's a rose."

Kurt faked a chuckle, "Oh it's not any rose. These are Miracle Roses."

Her face lit up with fascination and she took it out of his hand. "So will this cure my brother?"

"Well…" Kurt paused and thought about it. "It could take a while, but eventually it should help."

"Wow…" She said. "I'm gonna buy him one every time I go to see him! This way he can get better faster! Thanks mister!"

Kurt let a sigh of relief little did he know that this little girl would mean big changes for him.


End file.
